


One second longer

by skeleton_rose



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, not fixed with cannon storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_rose/pseuds/skeleton_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff with a little angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	One second longer

Rin woke up first that morning, treated to warm honey-streaked bars of sunlight falling across the carpet; the curtains blew listlessly in the wind and he could feel crisp morning air taking his breath away. He felt somewhat choked with sleep still, his eyelids heavy and his limbs like dead-weights. He looked across the room half in shadow, the 6 am sun illuminating it slightly. The bare minimum of furniture, clothes discarded on the floor, a suitcase surrounded with ominous shadow. And this bed. Not meant for two people. And yet a slight bump in the bed next to him, close and with covers pulled up to their chin, was very clearly lit and very clearly there. Shortly cropped dark hair, soft rounded eyes and a steep chin, lightly pronounced cheekbones, faintly parted lips (Rin had a feeling that he was able to list these features so well simply because he knew them so well). He turned around more, directly facing his bed-sharer. He was already close; he could just about hear the very soft breathing, so calm and relaxed. The crease between his eyebrows was gone: he never looked fazed by anything in his sleep. Rin had once dared to ask him what he dreamed about that made him look so peaceful and Haru had replied emotionlessly that it was weird to watch someone sleep. Rin has respond with insults and a fierce blush; Haru had failed to hide his amused smile.  
Rin turned, glancing at the alarm clock. 6:10. He reached across the bed, pressing buttons lazily to give a couple extra minutes. Just a few more. That wouldn’t hurt.  
He heard a stirring and quickly turned his head but his time-delaying hadn’t woken Haru. He smiled to himself and reached out, hand close to Haru’s face. He found a strand of hair and twisted it gently between his fingers. He liked this peace. He was certain that he never felt this peaceful, always pent up and stressed with a permanent ‘shark-face’ according to Nagisa. With Haru, it hadn’t always been peaceful. Even now it wasn’t always; they had arguments and a burning desire to out-do each other.   
But now and then there were moments like these, where Rin had never felt this happy and calm and found himself second-guessing everything, if he really was this lucky and if he really deserved it. In a couple of minutes he would be leaving, and the comforting warmth of Haru beside him would be replaced with cold empty space. A week together was nowhere near the amount of time needed to justify being apart for a month. This was probably why he was delaying time now, watching Haru like it would be the last time rather than just going back to sleep.   
“Rin?”  
Rin nearly jumped at Haru’s shaky morning voice; he hadn’t really being watching his face anymore and hadn’t realised Haru had woken up.  
Rin gazed at him, warmth spreading to a familiar part of his stomach as Haru looked at him sleepily with lidded eyes and a faint smile. Rin leaned forward in response, whispering something in English which he didn’t have the guts to say in Japanese.   
“Morning beautiful.”  
He closed the distance between them with a soft kiss, tired and lazy but still packing heat. Haru returned the kiss, leaning in a little closer, tugging slightly on Rin’s shirt. They pulled away.  
“Rin, it’s 6:15. We probably should…  
“…Just a little longer.”  
Haru didn’t protest; he leaned in closer, resting his head under Rin’s chin and curling his legs up against him. Rin put an arm around him, pressing his lips to the top of his head in a lingering kiss (for the sake of Haru’s pride he didn’t mention the furious blush spreading to Haru’s ears). Rin was more than happy to stay here for now.   
Holding onto this moment for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> My first fanfic eva so please be kind!!


End file.
